Keep it Alive
by Sqully
Summary: DT It's Terry's birthday, and Don has a surprise for her. Fluffy flashbacks to the acadamy, enjoy! R&R!
1. 1Milky Way

**Keep it Alive**

**Chapter One: Milky Way**

_You must have slipped away along the Milky Way_

_It's 'cause Your kiss your kiss Filled with tenderness_

_You came C.O.D. on a moonbeam straight to me_

_Just like Showers, showers, showers, showers showers_

_Showers, showers, showers_

_Ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo_

_Your heavenly power gets stronger by the hour_

_Heaven must be missin' an angel_

_I'm captured by your spell, oh, girl, can't you tell_

_Heaven (Heaven) must be missin' an angel_

_Heaven, heaven Ooo..._

_Heaven, heaven Ooo..._

_Heaven, heaven Ooo..._

_Heaven, heaven Ooo...so-so good, so-so good, so-so good, baby_

_It's just so good, so good, so good Hmmm...Yeah_

_It's just so good, so good, so good I love the way you move_

_I love the way you groove_

_It's just so good, so good, so good Ooo..._

The music fades as Terry Lake finishes up her fiftieth push up, finally collapsing to the soft carpet of her apartment. Only clad in short cotton shorts and spaghetti strap blue shirt; she pushes her sweaty hair out of her face. About to get up, she's stopped by frantic knocking at the door. Exhaling loudly, Terry gets her legs underneath and holding her weight, she then walks to the door. After unlocking the top lock and taking off the chain, she pulls the door open. And its then that she realizes what's about to happen, but is too late. She is soon over Don Epps's shoulder trying to not laugh, and trying to scold him at the same time.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl!" Rolling her eyes, she gives in and smiles as he finally swings her forward, setting her back on the floor. Don eyes her clothing, and then stares blankly at her. Her mouth drops open as she smacks him lightly in the arm.

"It's roasting in here! What else do you expect me to wear?" Don scrunches his lips together in thought, and then in a dead serious tone, answers her…probably rhetorical question.

"A black lace teddy?" She just rolls her eyes and shoves him gently, receiving a chuckle out of him. He's wearing his usual dark blue jeans and t-shirt. _'Maybe not usual, but damn he looks hot…'_ He also has on a black jacket, completing the look. And, there's clearly something in his pocket. Terry eyes it for a second.

"So…." More eyeing.

"So…what?"

"Don! What are you doing here at ten in the morning?"

"You know what I'm doing here." Her mouth, again, drops open to stare in shock, then…

"Oh, no you don't."

"OH come on! I have to! It _is_ tradition!" Terry's arms are now crossed over her chest and she stomps her left foot in a pout. He suddenly grabs her in a hug, but then shifts her upwards, his arms now underneath her butt. She annoyingly clicks her tongue while Don sticks out his lower lip.

"Please Terry…it wouldn't be the same…" She looks away for a second, and then brings her shining eyes back down to his.

"Fine, but no, and I mean no, zoos." She only gets a sneaky grin as he lowers her back down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Their second year at ****Quantico**

Her feet pound the red material of the track as her breathing shortens. She has probably completed three miles by now. Her sweaty skin causes her gray tank top to cling, along with her black shorts. The bright green grass surrounding the football field is still damp from last night's rain; which is the reason she chose the one mile track this morning. Her usual route is around campus, mostly on the grass, but today it was too slippery. Finally slowing down, she bends over, hands on knees, attempting to catch her breath. Standing upright after a few minutes, she raises her wrist, squinting at her watch. Not even seven yet. Sighing, she starts to turn around to head back in, when she's suddenly swept into the air by a set of powerful arms.

"Happy birthday Terr!" Laughing, she twists around to wrap her arms about his neck. After kissing her gently, he leans back.

"Damn, you smell, ever heard of a shower?" Disgusted, she playfully pokes him in the shoulder.

"Ever heard of jogging, you know that thing I do every morning?" His smile just widens as he shifts his arms around her, not intending to let her go just yet. Terry's feet are not even touching the ground.

"You wouldn't by any chance have plans today do you?" Pretending to think hard, she answers after a few moments.

"Yea I do actually, um, this _really_ hot guy asked me out. Sorry." His eyes are about to go from shock to anger when it dawns on him that she meant him.

"Hey!" Terry manages to somehow squirm free and turns and bolts.

"Terry Lake I will get you for that!" She chances a look behind her to see him catching up. She throws her voice over her shoulder.

"Bring it on Don Epps!"

Reaching the steps leading to a building full of dorm rooms; Terry, panting heavily, races up the steps and pushes inside. Not waiting to see where Don was, she continues through to the stairs at the end of the hall. Hearing the doors slamming open once again, Terry glances over her shoulder to see him now jogging. But upon seeing her, quickens his pace.

"Damnit." She mutters. Forgoing the stairs, she instead makes a quick decision to turn down the next hallway. But in doing that, she was forced to slow down. And a few seconds after she got around the corner, those same two arms trapped her making her shriek.

"Epps! Put her back down on the floor, _now_." Her feet hit the ground and they both straighten. One of their "drill sergeants" is striding towards them. He inhales deeply as he nears the two, hands clasped behind his back. He towers over them as he clears his throat.

"Mr. Epps, is there a plausible reason for chasing Ms. Lake?" Mouth opening he glanced over to her, and she swallows hard.

"Um, sir, I provoked hi-"He put up a hand to stop her.

"Enough. Just don't let me catch you running through these halls again. Understood?" Both nod. His long legs carry him past them, but he paused.

"Epps, I suggest you save those legs for when you are chasing down criminals." After he disappears, Terry and Don double over laughing. Standing up again, he grabbed her arm.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She rolled her eyes.

"Great."

(I'm gonna start the next chapter right now! Please review!)


	2. 2Part One:Lions Tigers and Bears, you

**Keep it Alive**

**Chapter Two: Part One: Lions Tigers and Bears, you learn something new everyday.**

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Sitting in the passenger seat of Don's Chevy _Jimmy, _Terry is not only frustrated, but if she doesn't see a possible destination soon she is going jump out of the car. Don's chuckle is her answer.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for this; I could be doing something a lot more important." He snickers.

"Like what, homework?" Glare.

"Come on, it's your birthday. And we're almost there, keep your shorts on." Crossing her arms over her chest for probably the fifth the time during the car ride, Terry decides to keep her mouth shut. They've been riding a highway, which she's never been on before, for the last hour. Sighing, she turns her gaze to the open window. The only things to see are fields of grass and weeds and, of course, the occasional cow or horse. Welcome to the wonderful country side of Virginia. She's never been a big fan, but she has to admit it is beautiful. Biting her lip, she turns to him, opening her mouth.

"No." Rolling her eyes, she continues through his interruption.

"I wasn't gonna ask if we're there yet. I was wondering how you even know where we are." Don keeps his gaze on the road as he answers.

"On some of my days off, when you're busy, I go driving. It clears my mind. I used to do it when I was younger." Terry eyed him curiously. He's hiding all emotion behind his "cool guy" sunglasses.

"Because of Charlie?"

"Yea, sometimes. It was just too much to handle sometimes. But other than that, I just liked to do it. No real reason." Nodding, she moves her eyes back to the road, leaning deeper into the seat. They enter a tunnel, and Terry tenses up. He noticed, but didn't say anything. Once they get through, she inhales deeply, and tries to act normal.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't like tunnels, that's all…." She left her sentence hanging and her facial expression clearly reads complete shock. They have entered a whole new world. The grassy plains have turned into foothills, and nestled in the middle is a …

"A zoo!" She exclaims excitedly. That made him smile; he knows for a fact she loves animals. The outside structure resembles a palace from the plains of Africa, with bamboo doors and walls, decorated with large green leaves. They reach the parking lot about ten minutes later; all the time with Terry bouncing in her seat. To Don she looks like a little kid at Christmas, which makes him happy.

"Mission accomplished."

"Did you say something?" Terry asks distractedly, practically hanging out the window to get a better look.

"Nope." It seems like forever before they're finally paying the small entrance fee, and walking inside. Just outside sitting in front of the gate, is a statue of a gorilla. Towering over ten feet tall, its sleek black skin shines in the bright sunshine, and nestled in its large arms, is a baby giraffe, curled into a ball but distinguishable. Its large head is looking down to the small creature, almost with a motherly look. At its feet are a bunny, baby lion, and a bear cub; all gazing up at the amazing sight.

Now holding Don's hand tightly in hers, Terry's breath is taken as they meet a wooden sign. The words "The Realm of Animalia" are carved into the wood. An inch thick black stripe cuts through each letter. One edge of the sign is partially burned off, giving it a mysterious aura. Ten feet after that is another sign, tall this time, with directions to the different exhibits. Each arrow pointing either right or left is morphed into the shape of the animal. After deciding to go left, towards the primates, bird pavilion, lion den, and the bears; they start the trek through the beautiful landscape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o **About one hour later** o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, do something funny." Don's voice floated out to Terry from behind the camera, so she pointed to him and stared at him as if he was about to attack her with a chain saw. Laughing, he finally lowered it, and joined her in continuing their walk. The whole place looks like a picture taken directly from the backdrop of Africa. Both pairs of eyes roam to as many places as possible, and stop every ten feet or so to watch a stray squirrel or the next animal habitat. Don and Terry had just passed the giraffe's desert home when Don spotted the ice cream stand.

"Oh Terr look ice cream! Let's get some!" With that said he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her over. She had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing at the silly grin on his face. _'He's such a little kid...a cute one…'_

…TBC…part two coming shortly…although that's what I said last time….


End file.
